


[Podfic] We'll Fix it In Post

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, showbiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "My cousin's been working on a new entertainment, it hasn’t been released yet but they’re starting filming.” I gasped. Just a little inhalation, but it was deviant enough from my norm that both Ratthi and Dr. Mensah noticed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] We'll Fix it In Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Fix it In Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006958) by [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt). 



**Length:** 00:11:44

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Murderbot/We'll%20Fix%20it%20In%20Post.mp3) (8.1 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Murderbot/We'll%20Fix%20it%20In%20Post.m4b) (8.4 MB)

  



End file.
